tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fifth-quel
About This Camp Welcome to the fifth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, [[Bad Drawingz iz Us]], [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel]] and [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel]] were hosted by the camp's founder, [[User:Sprinklemist|Sprinklemist]], while [[Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth]] was hosted by [[user:Reddude|me]]. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host *Reddude Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #GM (FIRST SIGN UP!) #Mrdaimion #Webly (I'm hoping to make it to the end this time! :P) #TDA ROCKS #Fanny - (I'm gonna do it this time XD) #Oweguy (Returning for a third time and I hope I win this time!) #Plat09- (Gonna try this out) #Usitgz (11 edit conflicts from first :P) #Ben! (Woo hoo!) #Zanna (Yay My first Time)\ #Kevvy9 #Higgen (FOrst Time) #Sprink #Drama786 Teams '''Just for fun XD''' Team People From Last Season #Usitgz #Ben #Oweguy #Fanny #Webly Team Sprink (and GM) #Sprink #GM Team Other Guys #Mrdaimion #TDAROCKS #Plat #Zanna #Kev #Higgen #Drama Pre-Chat Reddy: Yo! Mrdaimion: Hey. Oweguy: Hi Reddy! (after two edit conflicts) XD Usitgz: Yo, biskit. Reddy: from what i hear, ppl r ECing like crazy!@ xD GM: I like cheese. :3 Oweguy: I think Sprink should come back. Ben: w00t! I'm here! Red: :P Oweguy: Welcome back Ben. Hope you do better this time. Ben: Last time I was about to post my pic and then I had to leave and when I came up he had put up reviews >_> Oweguy: Just eleven people? Wow. This is the second shortest BDIU camp. After the first one which only had ten. Plat: Do you have to be a good artist to compete? Cause Im NOT. Mrdaimion: Plat. Look at the title of the camp, now back to your sentence. Look at the title of the camp, now back to your sentence. Sadly, your question is explained by the tittle of the camp. However, if you paid attention, this wouldn't happen again. Plat: It was a bad joke...wait is this an art camp? *looks to see if anyone takes him seriously* Oweguy: When's the first challenge? Zanna: He Said Tommarrow Oweguy. BTW What Up Guys im Making My Bad Drawingz Iz Us Debut! Kev: Hey guys what's up? *use a random dsi to take a pic of everyone then uplodes it to facebook* Drama786:Drama Is Here!My First BDIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drama786:Sweet.Or just call me Drama. Drama:So,when's the challange? Mrdaimion: Well, Mrdaimion If you would have put that all in the same sentence and actually read above you, Mrdaimion: You'd know it's tommarow. Sprink: Yay, I got in. Thanks, Reddy! GM: :o! Sprink's in! Are they're teams? I want to be on Sprink's team! xD (I won't if there is teams, just watch) Plat: There are teams?? Drama:I don't like the name ''Team Other Guys''.How about ''Team Guys That Are Really Really Really Really New''.TGTARRRRN for short. Kev: I'm not new to the camp GM: Can I join Team Sprink? xD (Seriously though) Sprink: I have my own team? o_O Drama:I hate Edit Conflicts. Elimination Chart